Nunca te abandonaré
by Khira-chan
Summary: Seis años después de un trágico accidente, Sakuragi recupera lo que perdió: la persona amada. Y ahora que ha despertado... corresponderá ella sus sentimientos? Yaoi. HanaRu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue.

Advertencia: Contiene shonen-ai

* * *

**Nunca te abandonaré**

_Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk por Khira_

Miró por la ventana del aula y se quedó ensimismado mirando el cielo. Lucía gris y algo nublado. Seguramente llovería. Qué más daba.

Suspiró y dirigió de nuevo la atención hacia el profesor; aún así no se enteró de mucho. La asignatura era difícil, pero sólo le quedaban esa y otras cuatro incluida la tesis para terminar la carrera, y por el nombre del genio que lo conseguiría.

Quién lo hubiera dicho en el instituto, Hanamichi Sakuragi estudiando Medicina.

Y después le quedaba la especialización, tres años más por lo menos. Todavía no se había decidido, pero seguramente sería Psiquiatría.

La clase terminó y Sakuragi recogió sus cosas rápidamente, no quería perder el tren.

- Hoy también vas a ir a verle? – oyó que le preguntaban. Era Kouta, un compañero con el que tenía mucha confianza.

- Por supuesto.

- Pero se acercan los exámenes, deberías concentrarte en ellos.

- Para mí él es más importante que los exámenes. Ya lo sabes.

- Sí, lo sé…

Salieron juntos del aula y se despidieron en la entrada de la facultad. Sakuragi se dirigió a la estación y allí esperó el tren que lo llevaría a la clínica.

xXx

- Hola Sakuragi – le saludó la enfermera Hirasawa nada más entrar.

- Hola.

- Qué tal?

- Bien.

- Se acercan los exámenes, verdad?

- Así es. Y el genio Sakuragi los aprobará todos.

- Eso espero. Te deseo mucha suerte. Ven, te acompañaré a donde está.

La enfermera comenzó a caminar hacia el interior y el pelirrojo se apresuró a seguirla. Entraron en la sala principal de la clínica de rehabilitación, un enorme espacio donde se trataba a distintos pacientes al mismo tiempo, mediante juegos o ejercicios que lo parecían. Algunos incluso miraban la televisión.

Se detuvieron al llegar junto a un muchacho en silla de ruedas que estaba junto a uno de los grandes ventanales que iluminaban la estancia.

- Aquí lo tienes.

- Hola Rukawa.

El muchacho no devolvió el saludo. Ni Sakuragi esperó que lo hiciera.

- Te acerco una silla? – preguntó la enfermera a Sakuragi.

- No gracias. Ya la iré a buscar yo.

- Ok. Os dejo solos. Hasta luego!

- Hasta luego.

Sakuragi fue a por una silla y se sentó junto a Rukawa.

- Qué tal estás?

Silencio.

- Perdona que ayer no pudiera venir a verte. Tenía que entregar un trabajo importante esta mañana y me quedé hasta las tantas en la biblioteca. Pero te lo compensaré. Qué quieres que hagamos?

Más silencio.

- Te apetece ir a dar un paseo?

Era como hablar solo. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Llevaba seis años haciéndolo.

Miró a través de la ventana hacia el mismo lugar que parecía hacerlo Rukawa. Afuera estaba el jardín que rodeaba la clínica, pero era imposible saber si estaba mirando algo en particular.

- Creo que sí que te apetece un paseo. Voy a pedir permiso.

El permiso por supuesto le fue concedido. Unos cinco minutos más tarde paseaban por el jardín de la clínica, Sakuragi empujando la silla de Rukawa. Después de dar un par de vueltas se detuvo frente a una fuente y se sentó en un banco, colocando al chico moreno junto a él.

- Dentro de poco son los exámenes finales – le explicó – Me quedan cinco asignaturas. Si las apruebo, ya habré terminado la carrera. Seré médico. Ya sólo me quedará hacer la especialización y la residencia. Cada vez estoy más cerca de poder ayudarte.

Buscó la mirada de Rukawa, intentando leer en ella alguna emoción, brillo, algo que le indicara que había escuchado lo que acababa de decir. Pero nada.

Se sentó en el borde del banco y acercó aún más la silla, de manera que quedaran sus rostros frente a frente.

- He pensado en hacer la tesis sobre ti. Quizás te moleste, pero piensa que es un primer paso, una ayuda.

Rukawa le miraba, pero era como si viera a través de él, como si el pelirrojo fuera transparente. Sakuragi le cogió de la mano y la acarició con ternura. Nada. Ninguna reacción.

- Lo conseguiré, sabes? – la voz le empezaba a temblar – Y hasta entonces no te dejaré en paz…

Dejó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Su piel era fresca y suave.

- Te quiero tanto…

Le miró los labios y deseó cubrirlos con los suyos. Pero no podía. No debía. No tenía derecho. En ese momento no parecía haber nadie más en el jardín, pero si alguien le sorprendía tendría muchos problemas. Abusar de un paciente era un delito grave.

Aún así, lo ansiaba tanto…

No entendía porque estaba pensando en eso ahora, tantos años aguantándose y sin embargo en ese momento sentía que le estallaría el corazón si no le besaba.

Sólo un beso…

Continuó acariciándole la mejilla unos segundos más, y a continuación se acercó del todo y depositó sus labios sobre los suyos, tan fríos y secos. Sólo durante un instante. Después se separó. La expresión de Rukawa no había cambiado. Sus ojos azules seguían idos.

Se sintió miserable. Cómo había podido hacerle eso? Se merecía que le hubieran visto y le encerraran para siempre.

Rukawa no podía defenderse. No había podido hacer nada para evitar el beso. Y si hubiera podido, seguramente Sakuragi estaría en ese momento en el suelo con la nariz rota.

- Perdóname… perdóname… - suplicó con la voz llorosa – No volverá a pasar… Perdóname…

xXx

- Hanamichi… Hanamichi despierta…

- Mmm?

- Vas a llegar tarde a clase…

Sakuragi abrió los ojos y vio a su madre inclinada sobre él, zarandeándole. Después vio el reloj sobre la mesilla.

- Oh, mierda! – exclamó.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, sin importarle que su madre aún estuviera en la habitación.

- A qué hora te fuiste a dormir ayer? – preguntó la señora Sakuragi.

- No lo sé… creo que eran las dos pasadas…

- No puedes seguir así, Hanamichi. Tienes que dormir más.

- Tengo que estudiar.

- Estudia por las tardes.

- Por las tardes estoy ocupado.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse Sakuragi vio de reojo como su madre se cruzaba de brazos. Eso significaba una nueva discusión.

- No deberías ir a verle tanto. Al menos no todos los días – empezó la mujer.

- Y que quieres que haga, que le vaya a ver una vez por semana? Como su familia al principio? Antes de que le abandonaran? – le recordó con amargura.

La señora Sakuragi se mordió los labios. Era cierto que ese muchacho sólo le tenía a él, a su hijo, pero no podía permitir que por su culpa arruinara su vida. Para vidas arruinadas, ya bastaba con una.

- Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que estás a su lado – murmuró.

- Eso no lo sabe nadie – siseó Sakuragi.

- Sólo te pido que no centres tu vida en ese muchacho!

- Es mi vida! Y la centraré en quién me dé la gana!

- Por su culpa te estás consumiendo!

- No es cierto!

- Sí que lo es! Estás empeñado en ayudarle, pero no puedes! No puedes ayudarle, Hanamichi!

- Sí que puedo!

- Entiende que a veces es mejor rendirse!

- ESO JAMÁS!

La señora Sakuragi se quedó estática. Su hijo nunca antes le había gritado de esa forma.

Sakuragi apretó los puños e intentó calmarse. Como explicarle a su madre que Rukawa lo era todo para él?

- No lo entiendes, mamá… Rukawa sólo me tiene a mí… y yo sólo le tengo a él…

- Eso no es cierto, Hanamichi… - susurró su madre – Tú tenías amigos, pero te alejaste de ellos por…

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza; los ojos húmedos.

- No eran buenos amigos, mamá… - la interrumpió – Los amigos no te abandonan…

- Hanamichi…

- Me voy a clase.

Durante el camino, dolorosos recuerdos cruzaron por su mente. El primero de ellos, el día que llegó al instituto y se encontró frente a la entrada una ambulancia, un coche de policía y mucha gente rodeando algo. Se acercó al grupo, y gracias a su altura, vio perfectamente quien era el herido. Era Rukawa. Estaba inconsciente y tenía mucha sangre en el rostro y también en el cuerpo. En ese momento los médicos le estaban poniendo un collarín. A su lado, una bicicleta destrozada, y unos metros más allá, una mujer sollozando junto a un coche hablando con un policía. No había que ser muy listo para saber lo que había pasado.

Rukawa estuvo cuatro meses en coma. En el hospital Sakuragi se enteró de que no vivía con sus padres, ambos muertos en un accidente de avión cuando tenía siete años, sino con sus tíos. Le visitaban todas las semanas, igual que los compañeros de equipo más íntimos: el entrenador Anzai, Ayako, Ryota y Haruko, que en ese momento era su novia. Akagi, Kogure y Mitsui, aunque ya estaban en la universidad, también fueron a visitarle.

Hanamichi iba a verle todos los días. Cada día rezando para que despertara, hasta que lo hizo. Pero no en la manera que todos esperaban. Seguía inconsciente, sólo que con los ojos abiertos. Los médicos que se ocupaban de él explicaron que la lesión cerebral era más grave de lo que se esperaba, y que era imposible saber si un día despertaría del todo. Sus tíos, alegando que no podían cuidar de él, lo ingresaron en la mejor clínica de rehabilitación de Yokohama. Un año después se mudaron a Hokkaido.

El entrenado Anzai murió poco después de que ingresaran a Rukawa en la clínica. Muchos dijeron que de la pena. Al principio Hanamichi iba a visitarle acompañado de sus compañeros de equipo, a veces incluso de su ejército. Al principio. Después se quedó solo en sus visitas.

Haruko le dejó tras acusarle de que Rukawa le importaba más que ella. Tenía razón.

xXx

Por la tarde perdió el tren y llegó a la clínica que ya era de noche.

- Está en su habitación – dijo la enfermera Hirasawa - Quieres que te acompañe?

- No gracias, sé donde está.

Empezó a andar por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor. Subió en él hasta la tercera planta y buscó la habitación de Rukawa. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó suavemente, sin esperar respuesta.

Entró y vio que Rukawa ya estaba en la cama, pero despierto. Si a ese estado se le podía llamar despierto, claro.

- Hola. Siento llegar tan tarde. He perdido el tren.

Cogió una silla y la colocó junto al lado derecho de la cama, que era hacia donde Rukawa tenía la cabeza ladeada.

- No podré quedarme mucho tiempo. Tengo que coger el tren de vuelta en media hora.

Alargó una mano y le acarició el pelo. Pensó que ya lo tenía muy largo.

- Le recordaré a la enfermera que te corte el flequillo.

Continuó acariciándole los lacios cabellos varios minutos. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de ese tacto que era pura seda.

Cuándo se dio cuenta de que lo amaba? No lo sabía exactamente. Hacía tanto tiempo… Pero recordaba que cuando era él el ingresado en una clínica de rehabilitación por su lesión en la espalda, era Rukawa el que pasaba a verle todos los días haciendo footing por la playa. Que cuando volvió al equipo de baloncesto recuperado de su lesión, estaba feliz por poder jugar de nuevo con él. Que cuando Haruko aceptó ser su novia, no sintió la alegría que pensó debería sentir.

Que cuando aquel día lo vio en el suelo sangrando inconsciente, se sintió morir.

Sin apenas darse cuenta empezó a llorar.

Mientras una mano seguía enredada en los cabellos negros del muchacho que yacía en la cama, con la otra se tapó el rostro, en un vano intento de controlar sus sollozos.

Por qué estaba llorando? Por qué justamente ese día?

Quizás las palabras de su madre le habían afectado más de lo que pensaba.

"A veces es mejor rendirse."

No. Él no se rendiría. Nunca abandonaría a Rukawa.

Entonces por qué estaba llorando?

No lo sabía.

- No… llo… res…

Casi le dio un infarto. Hacía seis años que no escuchaba esa voz.

Abrió los ojos temeroso de lo que se iba a encontrar, pero las lágrimas no le dejaron ver nada así que se pasó la mano rudamente por la cara para secárselas.

Rukawa le estaba mirando.

Sakuragi sonrió. Y al mismo tiempo empezó a temblar entero.

Le estaba mirando de verdad.

- Rukawa… - sollozó.

- No… llores… - repitió el chico de ojos azules.

- No, no voy a llorar…no voy a llorar más…

Sakuragi se levantó de la silla y se acercó lo más que pudo a él. La mano que le acariciaba el pelo pasó a acariciarle la mejilla.

- Rukawa, sabes quién soy? – preguntó esperanzado.

Rukawa continuaba mirándole a los ojos, algo ausente, pero mirándole al fin y al cabo. Sakuragi observó como intentaba levantar su mano, y sin poder esperar, se la cogió, y después de besarla la acercó a su propio rostro.

- Sabes quién soy? – insistió con el corazón en un puño, sintiendo los fríos dedos de Rukawa en su mejilla.

Entonces lo vio. El destello en sus ojos. Sus labios curvándose en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- Do'aho… - musitó.

Sakuragi rompió la promesa que le había hecho apenas un par de minutos antes y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

- Sí… - dijo entre llantos pero con el corazón saltando de alegría – Soy yo… tu do'aho…

_Fin?

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hola! Les presento mi segundo one-shot de Slam Dunk. Está basado en el primero que hice, el cual borré por respeto a una lectora que consideró que me había pasado. Y tenía razón. Me da miedo dedicárselo por si este tampoco le gusta, pero ella sabe quién es y yo seguramente sabré por un review si le ha gustado o no.

Supongo que se habrán fijado en el interrogante del 'fin'. Esto es porque se me ocurren algunas ideas para convertirlo en un fic largo, dejando este como el primer capítulo, pero ahora estoy muy liada con 'Heridas abiertas' y 'Hopeless', sin olvidar los exámenes de septiembre. No sé cuando me podré poner con él. O a lo mejor me viene la inspiración de golpe. O debería dejarlo tal y como está.

La decisión se la dejo a ustedes.

Besos,

Khira


	2. Chapter 2

**Nunca te abandonaré**

**II.**

Un milagro.

Los médicos no lo describieron con esa palabra, pero bastaba verles la cara para saber que era eso lo que pensaban.

La noche que Rukawa empezó a despertar de su letanía Sakuragi no volvió a su casa. Se quedó en la clínica, esperando expectante a que el doctor Tsukihiro terminara de hacerle pruebas. Se moría de ganas de entrar de nuevo en la habitación y continuar hablando con él. Aunque hablar no es que hablara mucho. En el breve tiempo que pasó con él antes de salir al pasillo dando voces y saltos de alegría, Rukawa se limitó a contestar preguntas sencillas como su nombre y si se encontraba bien. Le costaba articular frases largas y estaba muy desorientado.

Pero Hanamichi se sentía como si le hubiera dicho 'Te quiero'.

- Un café? – le ofreció la enfermera Hirasawa.

- Sí, gracias.

Sakuragi cogió la taza humeante y empezó a soplar para enfriarlo un poco.

- Estoy tan contenta… - dijo la chica – Por fin Kaede tendrá una segunda oportunidad…

- Sí – murmuró el pelirrojo justo antes de beberse el café de un trago – La tendrá.

- Cómo puedes beberte el café así? – se sorprendió.

- Soy estudiante de Medicina, recuerdas? – sonrió el muchacho – Estoy más que acostumbrado.

En ese momento el doctor Tsukihiro salió de la habitación de Rukawa. Sakuragi se levantó de inmediato.

- Y bien? – preguntó ansioso.

- Es asombroso – reconoció el médico – Sus reflejos son muy buenos. Tiene muchas posibilidades de recuperarse en un cien por cien.

- Por supuesto que se recuperará al cien por cien - afirmó Hanamichi – Cuando empezará la nueva rehabilitación?

- Mañana mismo. Este chico ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo.

- Puedo pasar a verle?

- Claro que sí. Pero creo que se ha dormido.

Sakuragi entró en la habitación y comprobó que efectivamente el kitsune ya se había dormido. Se inclinó sobre él y depositó un suave beso sobre su frente.

- Todo saldrá bien…

xXx

Cuando llegó a su casa por fin casi al amanecer, su madre le salió al encuentro en la entrada angustiada. Sakuragi recordó que no la había avisado de que pasaría la noche fuera.

- De dónde vienes! – exclamó la señora Sakuragi.

- De la clínica – contestó con la sonrisa más radiante que había mostrado nunca.

- Qué ha pasado? – preguntó intrigada.

- Ha despertado!

Sakuragi se abalanzó sobre su madre y la abrazó tan fuerte que la dejó sin aire.

- Rukawa ha despertado? – repitió la mujer cuando por fin pudo respirar de nuevo.

- Sí!

- Oh dios mío… - murmuró buscando algún sitio donde sentarse.

- No te alegras? – preguntó Hanamichi desconcertado.

- Claro que sí… - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – Claro que sí…

Se levantó de la silla que había encontrado y abrazó de nuevo a su hijo.

- Me alegro mucho cariño…. Por fin… Y cómo está?

- Desorientado… y apenas puede moverse… Pero para eso está la rehabilitación…

Mientras cenaban Sakuragi continuó explicándole a su madre cómo había sucedido todo y los ejercicios que tendría que hacer Rukawa para recuperar del todo la movilidad. La señora Sakuragi aprovechó un momento en que Hanamichi calló durante el postre para picarle un poco.

- Ahora que está despierto podrás declararte, no?

El pelirrojo se atragantó con el flan y tuvo que beber medio litro de agua antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

- P-pero qué dices? – exclamó con la cara del mismo color de su pelo.

- No te hagas el tonto, que soy tu madre… - dijo divertida – Desde el accidente has estado a su lado todos los minutos al día que te era posible… Te empeñaste en estudiar Medicina por él, dejaste de ver a tus amigos del instituto, y tampoco sales con tus compañeros de clase… y menos con chicas… Todo esto no se hace por un amigo, esto se hace por la persona amada…

La cara de Sakuragi pasó de roja a blanca.

- Mamá… yo… - dudó por un momento - No sé si soy gay… Él… él es el único chico que me ha importado… que me importa… - admitió bajando la vista.

La señora Sakuragi se levantó y se acercó a su hijo para alzarle el rostro con suavidad.

- Escúchame Hanamichi: no tienes porqué avergonzarte de nada, me oyes? Lo que has hecho por ese muchacho es muy noble, y estoy segura de que habrías hecho lo mismo aunque no estuvieras enamorado de él. Así que no quiero verte bajar la cabeza nunca más, entendido?

- Sí, mamá… - dijo feliz.

xXx

Los días siguientes Sakuragi faltó por primera vez a varias clases. Pero ni sus profesores ni su madre tuvieron valor para reclamarle. Las noticias eran demasiado buenas.

- Buenos días! – gritó entrando en la clínica esa mañana.

- Buenos días, Sakuragi! – le saludaron todas las enfermeras y auxiliares que se encontraban por ahí.

- Está en la sala 4 – dijo una que le conocía tan bien como la enfermera Hirasawa.

- Gracias! Voy para allá!.

Se dirigió a la sala 4 con pasos rápidos, sintiéndose el ser más feliz sobre la Tierra. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta olvidándose de llamar antes y entró.

La visión le dejó paralizado y sin aire durante unos instantes.

Rukawa estaba de pie.

Apoyándose con las manos en dos barras paralelas similares a la de los gimnastas, pero de pie.

- Buenos días, Hanamichi! – saludó Natsuya, el fisioterapeuta de Rukawa – No tienes clase?

- Yo… - Sakuragi aún estaba aturdido mirando al chico moreno – Sí, pero he decidido saltármelas…

- Lógico, no querías perderte esto, verdad?

Sakuragi asintió y se acercó a ellos. Cuando estuvo a un metro Rukawa volteó a verle. No dijo nada, pero se le quedó mirando con una leve sonrisa. Y el pelirrojo se conformó de sobras con ello.

- Hola Rukawa…

- …

- Aún está muy desorientado – intervino Natsuya – Pero empieza a reconocernos a todos. Verdad, Kaede?

Rukawa miró de nuevo a su fisioterapeuta y asintió.

- Muéstrale a Hanamichi lo que estabas haciendo ahora.

Un poco dubitativo al principio, Rukawa cambió su mano derecha de posición en la barra, alejándola un poco más de su cuerpo. A continuación hizo lo mismo con la izquierda. Se quedó un momento nuevamente inmóvil, y después arrastró su pie derecho hasta efectuar un pequeño pero preciso paso. Unos segundos más tarde realizó el mismo movimiento con su otro pie.

- Muy bien!

Sakuragi se quedó callado, mordiéndose los labios para que no le temblaran por la emoción.

- Me duele… - musitó Rukawa de pronto.

Natsuya se arrodilló junto a su pierna derecha, que era lo mismo que contemplaba el chico de ojos azules. Le arremangó la pernera del pantalón de chándal y la masajeó un poco.

- Es normal. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin moverse. Lo dejaremos aquí y por la tarde continuaremos, de acuerdo? Te llevaré a la habitación.

- Ya lo hago yo – dijo Sakuragi rápidamente.

- Muy bien. Nos vemos esta tarde, Kaede.

Mientras Natsuya recogía sus cosas, Hanamichi cogía en brazos a Rukawa y lo llevaba hasta su silla. No le costó nada, pues aunque ya no estuviera tan en forma como antes, el kitsune había perdido mucho peso en ese tiempo.

Lo acompañó a su habitación en silencio. Todavía estaba impactado por haberlo visto por fin en pie de nuevo. Él era el primero que declaraba que Rukawa se recuperaría pronto, pero lo cierto es que no pensó que tanto.

Una vez que lo hubo colocado en la cama se sentó a su lado. Estuvo a punto de acariciarle el cabello como solía hacer hasta hacía pocos días pero recordó a tiempo que ahora Rukawa estaba consciente y podía mal pensar.

Observó como Rukawa se miraba las manos, escrutándolas.

- Cuánto tiempo… llevo aquí…? – preguntó de pronto.

Sakuragi tardó en contestar. Esperaba esa conversación, y sabía que iba a ser dura, pero no podía mentirle.

- Llevas… seis años.

- Seis… años…? – repitió incrédulo.

- Sí…

- Entonces tengo… tengo… oh dios mío… no sé ni que edad tengo…

- Tienes 22 años – se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo.

- Joder…

Rukawa dejó de mirarse las manos y las situó en su cabeza, palpándola con cuidado. Sakuragi pensó que seguramente estaría notando la enorme cicatriz que tenía en el lado derecho, afortunadamente oculta bajo el cabello.

- Qué me pasó…?

- Tuviste un accidente… Un coche te atropelló frente a la escuela… ibas en bicicleta… - murmuró el pelirrojo.

Ahora Rukawa lo miraba fijamente, seguramente esperando más explicaciones.

- Sufriste un traumatismo craneoencefálico grave… Además de una pierna y varias costillas rotas… - continuó - Estuviste cuatro meses en coma… Luego despertaste pero… estabas… ausente…

Sakuragi esperó unos segundos a que la mente de Rukawa procesara esa información. Por su expresión, lo había comprendido todo.

- Y mis tíos…? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Quiso decirle alguna mentira piadosa, pero pensó que tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Además quería que Rukawa confiara en él, y eso implicaba decirle la verdad, aunque fuera tan dolorosa.

- Se mudaron a Hokkaido un año después de que te ingresaran aquí al salir del coma… Desde entonces… no han venido a verte…

Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No puede… ser… - sollozó.

- Lo siento…

- No, no puede ser…

Rukawa se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar con desesperación. Sakuragi se apresuró a abrazarle, pero el chico moreno dio un respingo y se apartó.

- Q-que haces…? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Yo…lo siento, sólo quería reconfortarte… - musitó el pelirrojo.

- Déjame solo… - dijo dándose la vuelta en la cama.

- Estás seguro? – preguntó Hanamichi dolido.

- Sí…

- Como quieras…

Sakuragi salió de la habitación pensando que Rukawa era más cariñoso inconsciente, y maldiciéndose inmediatamente por decir esa barbaridad. Rukawa era Rukawa, y él se enamoró de esa fría personalidad en el instituto, sólo que habían pasado tantos años que casi se le había olvidado.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todas! Antes que nada dar las gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo. Me alegro mucho de que les gustara tanto esta historia, y con tantas peticiones para que la continúe no me queda más remedio que hacerlo (es broma, en realidad es un placer). No sé exactamente cuantos capítulos me saldrán, pero creo que unos cinco. Y sé que en el segundo no ha pasado mucha cosa, pero era un capítulo más bien de transición; el tercero ya es más interesante (es que me vino la inspiración esta madrugada y los escribí seguidos XD). Resumiendo, que muchas gracias a todas y en especial a Astrea, Elena, k Kinomoto, Botan Peony, Kinyoubi, Balucita, kao, Hibary-Hiwatari, mari, pauchan, kaehana9, y que espero no decepcionar.

Besos desde Mallorca

Khira

PD: horribles resúmenes, lo sé... pero es que no sé que poner!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nunca te abandonaré**

**III.**

- Ya era hora, Hanamichi! – le saludó Kouta cuando entró en el aula – Ya pensé que habías dejado la carrera! – bromeó.

- Ha despertado! – pensó que nunca se cansaría de decirlo.

- Quién…? – inmediatamente Kouta cayó en la cuenta – Tu amigo? Tu amigo ha despertado!

- Síiii! – casi gritó Sakuragi.

- Me alegro mucho por ti y por él – se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

- Gracias, señor Ishizuka.

El señor Ishizuka no sólo era su profesor, también era su tutor desde segundo, y estaba más que enterado de las razones que impulsaron a uno de sus mejores alumnos a estudiar Medicina.

- Lamento haberme saltado las clases de esta semana – añadió el pelirrojo.

- No te preocupes, tenías un buen motivo. Pero ahora intenta concentrarte lo más que puedas en los exámenes. Seguro que terminas la carrera este año.

- Gracias. Haré todo lo que pueda.

El profesor le sonrió y se dirigió a su mesa tranquilamente. Todavía faltaban un par de minutos para que comenzara la clase.

- El señor Ishizuka ya lo sabía? – preguntó Kouta.

- Le llamé al día siguiente para explicarle por qué faltaría a clase.

- Cuanta confianza, no? Eres un enchufado!

- Imbécil! – exclamó Sakuragi entre risas – Lo que pasa es que soy un alumno genial y él lo reconoce!

Ambos se pusieron a reír de buena gana.

Kouta nunca había visto a Hanamichi tan feliz.

xXx

- Buenas tar… des?

Paseó la vista por la sala 4 de rehabilitación pero no estaban ni Rukawa ni Natsuya. Estaba vacía. Salió de nuevo al pasillo y entró en la siguiente sala, donde encontró a Natsuya con una paciente. La mujer estaba tumbada boca arriba en una camilla y Natsuya le movía una pierna haciendo movimientos circulares, como si montara en una bicicleta fantasma. A pesar de estudiar Medicina y no Fisioterapia, Sakuragi había ayudado muchas veces durante las vacaciones a hacerle lo mismo a Rukawa para mejorar la circulación de sus piernas.

- Buenas tardes! – saludó Natsuya al verle entrar.

- Hola Sakuragi – dijo la mujer.

El pelirrojo no se sorprendió porque la mujer también le saludara. Había pasado tanto tiempo en esa clínica que casi todos los pacientes le conocían. De hecho él sabía que esa mujer sufría una parálisis por un accidente de coche, pero ahora no recordaba su nombre.

- Buenas tardes. Y Rukawa?

El gesto casi siempre risueño de Natsuya cambió a preocupado.

- Está en su habitación. Esta mañana la sesión ha sido dura, quería que se pusiera de pie sin apoyos, pero se ha caído todas las veces y creo que se ha deprimido. Se ha negado a realizar la sesión de esta tarde.

Sakuragi no quiso escuchar más y salió de la sala furioso en busca del kitsune. Natsuya le alcanzó en el pasillo.

- Hanamichi! – el fisioterapeuta le agarró del hombro y le obligó a detenerse.

- Qué? – preguntó impaciente.

- No seas muy duro con él. Hoy hemos hablado, y creo que ya está comprendiendo la realidad de su situación.

- Entiendo… - murmuró el pelirrojo un poco más calmado.

Encontró a Rukawa en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana. Ni siquiera perdió el tiempo en saludarle.

- Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Natsuya realizando…!

- Y tú? – preguntó Rukawa interrumpiéndole.

- Cómo?

- Qué haces tú aquí, do'aho?

- A que te refieres?

Rukawa suspiró y se dio la vuelta en la cama para mirarle.

- Me he enterado… de que desde hace cinco años eres la única visita que tengo. Y quiero saber por qué.

Sakuragi se mordió los labios, nervioso. Imaginaba que para Rukawa no era fácil el saber que la única persona que se había preocupado por él en todo ese tiempo había sido el que se declaró como su enemigo. Cómo explicarle que las cosas cambiaron ya antes del accidente? Cómo explicarle que no lo hizo por compasión, sino porque le amaba?

- No hay ninguna razón en concreto – murmuró finalmente – No podía dejarte aquí solo y punto.

Por la mirada de Rukawa era evidente que no le creía. Bufó y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

- Y tampoco voy a dejarte solo a partir de ahora – continuó – Esta tarde he venido para acompañarte en tu sesión de rehabilitación.

- No pienso hacerla.

- Por qué no?

- Estoy cansado.

- Que estás… cansado?

La furia se apoderó de nuevo del pelirrojo. Destapó a Rukawa de un tirón y lo cogió en brazos.

- Pero qué…?

Rukawa, sorprendido, no reaccionó hasta que Sakuragi lo hubo sacado de la habitación; entonces comenzó a agitarse para que le soltara, pero sólo podía mover los brazos, pues aún tenía las piernas muy dormidas.

- Se puede saber qué coño haces! – gritó mientras golpeaba a Sakuragi en el pecho – Suéltame!

Sakuragi ni se inmutó. Bajó las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, donde estaban las salas de rehabilitación, y entró en la primera, que estaba vacía. Dejó a Rukawa en el suelo sin muchos miramientos, justo en medio de la sala, alejado de cualquier apoyo, y después cerró la puerta con pestillo. Cogió una silla y se sentó a unos metros de él.

- Levántate – ordenó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sentado en el suelo, tal y como lo había dejado caer, Rukawa le miró furioso.

- De qué vas! – gritó – Llévame de vuelta a mi habitación ahora mismo!

- Ve tú mismo.

Los ojos azules chispeaban de ira.

- NATSUYAAA!

El potente grito de Rukawa atravesó las paredes. Al momento aparecieron tras la puerta, que era acristalada, Natsuya y una enfermera.

- Kaede? Hanamichi? Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó el fisioterapeuta intentando abrir la puerta sin éxito.

- Rukawa tiene sesión esta tarde – contestó el pelirrojo, en apariencia tranquilo.

- Abre la puerta, Hanamichi!

- No.

- Maldita sea, abre la puerta, do'aho!

- No hasta que realices tu sesión de esta tarde.

- Te he dicho que estoy cansado!

- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE ESTÉS CANSADO! – rugió – NO ME HE PASADO SEIS AÑOS ESPERÁNDOTE PARA QUE AHORA ME VENGAS CON TONTERÍAS! LEVÁNTATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! O AL MENOS INTÉNTALO, JODER!

Rukawa parpadeó, sorprendido, y no dijo más. Natsuya detuvo a la enfermera, quien seguía intentando abrir la puerta.

- Espera. Veamos que pasa – dijo el fisioterapeuta.

En el interior de la sala, el silencio era absoluto. Sakuragi se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Rukawa hasta quedar a un metro. Se agachó un poco y le miró fijamente.

- Sólo inténtalo. Por favor – dijo con voz suave.

- Para qué…? – musitó Rukawa bajando la vista.

- Cómo que para qué? – se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

Rukawa se mordió los labios. Sakuragi se sorprendió aún más al ver que el moreno estaba a punto de llorar.

- Para que voy a levantarme… - continuó – Para que voy a recuperarme… y salir de aquí… si afuera ya no tengo nada…

Una mano fuerte le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a levantar el rostro.

- Baka kitsune – dijo Sakuragi – Deja de decir estupideces. Tienes toda la vida para recuperar lo que tenías.

- No, no puedo…

- Sí que puedes.

- Tú no lo entiendes… - Rukawa escondió el rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

- Rukawa… - murmuró el pelirrojo con el corazón encogido.

- Yo no quería estudiar… - explicó entre sollozos – Yo quería ser jugador profesional de baloncesto… quería ir a los Estados Unidos… y ahora ya no puedo…

- Por qué no? Sólo tienes 22 años, todavía te quedan muchos para ser jugador profesional.

- No, no puedo! – exclamó mostrando de nuevo su rostro surcado de lágrimas – Cómo voy a hacerlo si ni siquiera puedo levantarme!

- Por eso estamos aquí…

- No se trata de eso! Es que no lo entiendes! Hace seis años que no practico, tardaría mucho en volver a recuperar la forma física! Y entonces ya no me quedará tiempo!

Sakuragi se levantó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

- Mírame a mí – dijo señalándose – Estoy en el último año de Medicina. Todos se rieron cuando dije que eso era lo que quería estudiar. Y razón no les faltaba: mis notas eran pésimas. Pero ya ves. Me esforcé, puse todo mi empeño en mejorarlas, y lo conseguí.

- Estás estudiando Medicina…? – preguntó Rukawa mientras se secaba la cara con el dorso de las manos.

- Así es.

- Y el básquet…?

- Lo dejé.

Rukawa le miró aún más sorprendido que cuando le dijo que estaba estudiando Medicina.

- Por qué? Te resentiste de la lesión?

- No. Simplemente no tenía tiempo. Y mis objetivos eran otros.

Al decir esto, Sakuragi miró de una manera tan intensa a Rukawa que hizo que éste último, sin saber muy bien por qué, se ruborizara.

- En fin… - dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a su silla – Vas a intentarlo o prefieres dormir en el suelo?

- Idiota… - murmuró Rukawa, aún con las mejillas ardiendo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Rukawa vio como Natsuya, ahora ya acompañado de dos enfermeras, le observaba sin intención alguna de forzar la puerta. Suspiró, y decidió intentar levantarse. Recordaba perfectamente lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser el do'aho, y el suelo estaba muy duro y frío como para dormir allí.

Sakuragi observó complacido como Rukawa apoyaba las manos en el suelo e iba colocando lentamente sus delgadas piernas en una posición que le permitiera incorporarse. Arrodilló una de ellas, y apoyando su peso en ella, lentamente fue levantándose. Casi lo había conseguido cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso casi de bruces.

- Mierda… - musitó mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo.

Por segunda vez el chico moreno cayó antes de conseguir levantarse del todo. Desde la silla, Sakuragi se mordía las uñas y hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no ir hasta él y levantarle con un abrazo. Pero tenía que aguantarse, Rukawa tenía que hacer esto solo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y más intentos fallidos. Rukawa miró a Sakuragi de reojo, quien seguía callado. El chico de ojos azules empezaba a sentirse humillado, y precisamente fue ese sentimiento el que le impulsó a intentarlo una vez más. Y esa vez, justo cuando notó que iba a perder el equilibrio, movió el pie derecho hacia un lado a tiempo y no cayó. Terminó de erguirse, y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo había conseguido. Estaba de pie sin ningún apoyo. Tembloroso, pero de pie.

- Bien! – exclamó Natsuya. Las enfermeras sonrieron.

Sakuragi tragó saliva, emocionado. Y más se emocionó cuando Rukawa dejó de mirar sus pies para mirarle a él al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa. Fue su turno de sonrojarse.

- Ya era hora, kitsune… - murmuró intentando disimular su turbación.

Se levantó y fue de nuevo hacia él. Rukawa hizo el amago de dar un paso, pero entonces sí que perdió el equilibrio; Sakuragi se dio cuenta y apresuró el paso para cogerle antes de que cayera. Rukawa se aferró a él e intentó erguirse de nuevo.

- Mierda, casi he…

Rukawa se interrumpió al darse cuenta desconcertado de que Sakuragi no estaba intentando ayudarle a seguir de pie.

Simplemente le estaba abrazando.

- Do'aho…?

Pero Sakuragi se limitó a abrazarle aún más fuerte, sintiendo la calidez de ese cuerpo pálido y delgado y los latidos de su corazón. Con los ojos cerrados, aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Abrió los ojos, y mirando al cielo del atardecer a través de la ventana, dio gracias a Dios de nuevo por haberle devuelto lo que más amaba.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Les traje el tercer capi, ya dije que no me tardaría mucho porque escribí el segundo y este seguidos. Ahora veremos para cuando el cuarto… Muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Nunca te abandonaré**

**IV.**

Hacía una mañana espléndida. Sakuragi llegó a la clínica temprano. Era domingo, y tenía la intención de pasar todo el día con Rukawa. Estaba cruzando el jardín en dirección a la puerta principal cuando vio una figura conocida paseando junto a la fuente. Desvió su camino hacia ella y sonrió ampliamente. Apenas hacía tres días que había conseguido levantarse sin apoyos y Rukawa ya caminaba con normalidad.

- Rukawa! – le llamó acercándose.

El chico moreno alzó la vista al oírle, detuvo sus pasos y esperó a que llegara junto a él. Al hacerlo Sakuragi notó con pesar que Rukawa desviaba un poco la vista, incómodo. Después de la escenita de la sala de rehabilitación, el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que el kitsune empezaba a sospechar de sus sentimientos.

- Qué tal estás? – preguntó intentando aparentar normalidad.

- Bien – contestó Rukawa con su tono habitual.

- Dando un paseo?

- Sí.

- Te importa que te acompañe?

- No.

Empezaron a caminar juntos por el jardín, y charlaron un poco sobre trivialidades. Al cabo de un rato Rukawa se detuvo y se sentó en un banco, y Sakuragi le imitó. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mirando hacia la fuente.

- Qué ha sido de ellos? – preguntó Rukawa de pronto.

- De quiénes? – preguntó Sakuragi a su vez.

- De los del equipo. De Ayako, de Miyagi, de Mitsui…

- Ah… - el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, cosa que no le pasó inadvertida – Pues… Ayako y Haruko entraron en la universidad de Tokyo, igual que Akagi y Kogure. Mitsui y Miyagi dejaron los estudios y supongo que están trabajando… Del resto no sé nada… Y el entrenador Anzai… - la voz le falló – El entrenador Anzai…

- Murió… - susurró Rukawa.

Sakuragi le miró atónito.

- C-cómo lo sabes?

- Eh? – Rukawa le miró sin entender.

- C-cómo sabes que el entrenador Anzai murió? – repitió.

- Pues… no sé… Tú me lo contaste, no?

- Sí, p-pero cuando sucedió! No llevabas ni dos meses aquí!

Por fin Rukawa comprendió porqué el do'aho estaba tan alterado.

- Quieres decir que…

- Sí! Eso quiero decir! Cómo es posible que te acuerdes? Se supone que no te enterabas de nada!

- Yo… no sé…

Sakuragi se levantó y le señaló acusador.

- Teme kitsune! No habrás estado fingiendo todo este tiempo, verdad? – dijo con un deje de diversión.

Pero de pronto sintió miedo. Y si Rukawa recordaba algún día todas las veces que le había acariciado o abrazado en ese tiempo? O peor aún… y si recordaba el beso? Su nariz corría serio peligro.

- No digas tonterías! – exclamó Rukawa levantándose también. Pero de pronto se sintió mareado y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo – Yo… No lo entiendo… No entiendo porque recuerdo esto precisamente… - murmuró con una mano en la frente.

El pelirrojo se sentó de nuevo también junto a él y le apartó la mano con suavidad.

- Recuerdas algo más? – preguntó más serio.

- No… Lo último que recuerdo antes de despertarme un día aquí es que estaba llegando al instituto en bicicleta… ni siquiera recuerdo el accidente… ni que me contaras lo del entrenador Anzai… simplemente lo sabía… - Rukawa miraba a los ojos castaños buscando una explicación – Por qué? Por qué lo sabía? Y por qué me he pasado seis años en blanco? Por qué no desperté simplemente del coma?

- N-no lo sé… - murmuró – Los médicos no se ponían de acuerdo… unos decían que por la lesión física y otros que quizás era un shock postraumático…

- No me encuentro bien… - musitó Rukawa cerrando los ojos – Estoy mareado…

- Te acompañaré a tu habitación…

Rukawa dejó que Sakuragi le ayudara a levantarse pasándole un brazo por la cintura, y así, medio abrazados, comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la clínica. Una vez llegaron a la habitación, Sakuragi le ayudó a tumbarse y le sirvió un vaso de agua.

- Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí…

Sentado en el borde de la cama, Sakuragi paseó la vista por la habitación. La cama, una mesilla y un armario empotrado eran los únicos muebles que la decoraban.

- Ya has pensado qué hacer cuando salgas? – preguntó – No te queda mucho de estar aquí…

Rukawa terminó de beberse el vaso de agua y lo dejó en la mesilla. Luego se acomodó en la cama y miró al techo.

- Sí – respondió – Lo primero es terminar el bachillerato. Me apuntaré a una academia.

- Me parece bien – convino el pelirrojo – Pero yo me refería a donde vas a vivir…

- Alquilaré un apartamento.

- Con el dinero de tus tíos? – aventuró.

- No. He hablado con el director de la clínica, el señor Nobe. En cuanto me vaya cancelarán el ingreso mensual que reciben de ellos. El dinero que yo emplearé será el que me dejaron mis padres. El señor Nobe ha hecho unas gestiones por mí y ha comprobado que la cuenta está intacta. Mejor dicho no ha dejado de crecer desde que me trasladé a vivir con mis tíos, pues mis tíos tampoco han tocado el alquiler de la casa donde vivía con mis padres. Además buscaré un trabajo de media jornada. Creo que no pasaré aprietos.

Un largo párrafo viniendo de Rukawa. Sakuragi se alegró mucho al ver que tenía las cosas tan claras.

- Y no prefieres vivir de nuevo en la casa de tus padres? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

- No; esa casa es demasiado grande para mí. Además ya te he dicho que está alquilada, y no sé pueden sacar unos inquilinos así como así.

- Es verdad. En fin, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras. Si quieres que te ayude en algo…

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Rukawa aceptó de inmediato su ayuda.

- Me podrías ayudar en una cosa… - murmuró.

- En qué?

- A buscar un apartamento… cerca de… cerca de tu casa – esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja y desviando la vista a la ventana.

Sakuragi no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, pero Rukawa no lo vio.

- Claro que sí…

xXx

- Ya he llegado!

Se había hecho ya muy tarde. Hanamichi se descalzó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba su madre preparando la cena.

- Qué tal, hijo? – preguntó la señora Sakuragi.

- Muy bien – respondió al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Cómo está Rukawa?

- Bien. Una semana más y le darán el alta definitiva - se sentó en una silla y se estiró un poco.

- En serio? Eso es una gran noticia.

- Sí…

Un rato más tarde cenaban madre e hijo solos, como casi todas las noches. Cuando Sakuragi terminó iba a levantarse para ir a dejar su plato y demás cubiertos en el fregadero, pero la voz de su madre le detuvo.

- Espera un momento, Hanamichi.

- Qué pasa, mamá?

- Nada, sólo quería hablar contigo de un asunto.

- De qué asunto?

A Hanamichi le extrañó tanto que su madre se pusiera tan seria de repente que sin dudarlo volvió a sentarse para escuchar lo que le tenía que decir.

La señora Sakuragi respiró hondo.

- Recuerdas al señor Iwata, mi jefe?

- Claro. Me has obligado a acompañarte a un montón de cenas de trabajo – respondió el pelirrojo – Aunque lo entiendo, es normal que quieras que todos conozcan al genial y talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi, tu hijo – añadió divertido.

- Pues… - respiró hondo de nuevo – Resulta que… que el señor Iwata y yo… vamos que… estamos saliendo…

La mandíbula de Sakuragi casi cayó sobre la mesa.

- Te has liado con tu jefe! – exclamó.

- Eh! Te he dicho que estamos saliendo, no que estamos liados! – se defendió ella.

- Acaso no es lo mismo?

- No, no es lo mismo! Bueno, sí…

Ambos, madre e hijo, rieron suavemente y así descargaron un poco la tensión.

- Escucha Hanamichi… - empezó la señora Sakuragi de nuevo seria – No está casado. Ni siquiera está separado o divorciado. Es viudo, como yo. Es como una segunda oportunidad para ambos, entiendes?

- Desde cuando salís? – preguntó el chico.

- Hará un par de meses… - respondió ella.

- Y por qué no me lo has contado antes…?

- Quería estar segura de mis sentimientos…

- Y ya lo estás?

- Sí.

- Le quieres?

- Sí. Y él a mí.

- …

- Y además, para que yo no tenga problemas en el trabajo con los compañeros, va a pedir el traslado a otro departamento.

- …

- Y bien…? Qué te parece…?

- …

- Hanamichi?

- Vas a irte a vivir con él?

- Eh… no. No de momento al menos. Pero si es así, por supuesto que te vendrías con nosotros.

Sakuragi se levantó de nuevo y recogió de nuevo su plato.

- No creo que eso fuera una buena idea… Pero no te preocupes, de aquí que te vayas a vivir con él quizás ya me habré independizado – al ver que su madre abría la boca para protestar añadió con una sonrisa – Y sí, me parece bien. Espero que todo os vaya perfecto. Recojo esto y me sigues contando, de acuerdo?

- Gracias, Hanamichi…

xXx

Después de estudiar durante un par de horas Sakuragi se metió por fin en la cama. Estaba muy cansado y era lógico, llevaba semanas durmiendo muy pocas horas y lo peor es que aún tendría que seguir un tiempo así.

Esa noche aún durmió menos, pues la noticia que le había dado su madre le tenía desvelado. Pensó que debería sentirse preocupado por ella pero lo cierto es que estaba muy feliz de que hubiera encontrado a alguien. Él no conocía mucho al señor Iwata, pero cuando le vio por primera vez no le pareció mala persona, al contrario, le cayó muy bien. Era un hombre muy serio y sencillo, y recordó que se fijó en que trató a su madre muy amablemente.

En realidad su madre le daba algo de envidia…

Se preguntó cuando sería el momento de hablar con Rukawa y declararse. Tenía mucho miedo de su reacción, y era lógico, ambos eran hombres… Su única esperanza era el recuerdo de que el kitsune nunca hizo caso a ninguna chica en el instituto, pero de ahí a corresponder a los sentimientos del chico que le hacía la vida imposible en aquella época había un largo camino…

Y si Rukawa le rechazaba, ese rechazo no tendría comparación con el de esas cincuenta niñas tontas de las que creyó en su día estar enamorado. El rechazo de Rukawa no sólo le partiría el corazón y el alma, sino que también terminaría con sus esperanzas en la felicidad y en el futuro… Y si además después de rechazarle se alejaba de él?

Era todo tan complicado… Quizás sería mejor conservarlo como amigo que arriesgarse…

Pero entonces recordó lo de su madre y el señor Iwata, y supo que si algún día Rukawa le contaba que también había encontrado a alguien, no lo soportaría.

Antes muerto que ver al amor de su vida con otra persona.

* * *

**N/A: **Holaaa! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, dedicado a Astrea, ya que hoy es su cumpleaños! Felicidades guapa!

Besos

Khira


	5. Chapter 5

**Nunca te abandonaré**

**V.**

Aquel día era muy especial; no sólo porque irían a visitar el apartamento que Sakuragi había encontrado para que Rukawa lo viera, sino porque sería la primera vez desde que el moreno ingresara en la clínica que saldría de ella por su propio pie.

Llamó a su habitación, y después de escuchar un 'pasa' entró. Y por un momento se quedó paralizado y sin aire.

En lugar de unos pantalones de chándal y la camiseta blanca de la clínica, que era la ropa que solía vestir (hasta hace poco con la que le solían vestir las enfermeras), Rukawa se había puesto para la ocasión unos tejanos claros rasgados por las rodillas y una camiseta azul oscuro manga corta. Era un atuendo muy sencillo, pero a Sakuragi le pareció un modelo de revista. Un atractivo y deseable modelo de revista…

Sin contar el hecho de que en el momento que entró, se estaba abrochando los pantalones…

- Hola. Enseguida estoy – dijo Rukawa.

- V-vale.

Rukawa terminó de vestirse pasándose un cinturón y cogió un reloj de pulsera que había sobre la mesilla para ponérselo. Después se miró en un espejo que había en la pared y se pasó las manos por el cabello para peinarse un poco. Mientras tanto Hanamichi paseaba nervioso de un rincón a otro de la habitación.

- Se puede saber qué te pasa, do'aho? – preguntó Rukawa girándose un poco hacia él.

- A mí? Nada – respondió deteniéndose un momento con cara de inocencia.

Pero lo cierto es que no se sentía inocente para nada. Aprovechó que Rukawa estaba de espaldas de nuevo para contemplarle extasiado de arriba a abajo una vez más. Se veía realmente bien con esa ropa, y además había recuperado bastante peso en los últimos días y ya no estaba tan pálido. Pero aunque esas sencillas prendas le sentaran de muerte, su loco deseo era arrancárselas y tirarlo a él sobre la pequeña cama que estaba en medio de la habitación…

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos lascivos.

En lo que Sakuragi no había caído, era que Rukawa estaba contemplando su expresión por el espejo…

xXx

Salieron de la clínica y con paso tranquilo se dirigieron a la estación. Sakuragi estaba mucho más emocionado que Rukawa, pues de hecho para el moreno esos seis años que se había pasado casi encerrado habían transcurrido sin darse cuenta, aunque contemplaba con tristeza los cambios que habían acontecido en la ciudad. Pero para Sakuragi, estar paseando con él por la calle por fin era poco menos que fascinante.

En media hora llegaron al barrio de Sakuragi y se encaminaron al bloque de pisos donde habían quedado con la chica de la agencia inmobiliaria que les mostraría el apartamento. Al pelirrojo no le sentó nada bien la cara de atontada que puso la chica cuando le presentó a Rukawa…

El apartamento era muy pequeño: tenía una sola habitación, un baño y una cocina-comedor, pero era muy luminoso, estaba amueblado y parecía nuevo. Era un quinto piso pero había ascensor. Además estaba a sólo dos manzanas de la casa del pelirrojo.

- Te gusta…? – preguntó siguiendo a Rukawa por el piso.

- Sí – respondió el chico más bajo observando el dormitorio.

- Puedes mudarte de inmediato si quieres – le dijo la chica de la agencia.

Mientras Rukawa y la chica firmaban unos papeles, Sakuragi salió al balcón del comedor, se apoyó en la barandilla y se quedó pensativo mirando la silueta de la ciudad.

Qué pasaría a partir de ahora? Rukawa ya no viviría en la clínica, sino allí, a dos manzanas de su casa. Mucho más cerca de él. Y sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que a pesar de eso ya no le vería tan a menudo…

Unos diez minutos después escuchó la puerta de la calle. Luego Rukawa salió también al balcón, y le mostró orgulloso las llaves.

- Ya tienes casa… - murmuró Sakuragi.

- Sí… - Rukawa advirtió que Sakuragi estaba extraño - Te encuentras mal?

- Eh? Porqué lo dices?

- Tienes mala cara… - explicó el chico de ojos azules – Tienes ojeras, y te ves pálido…

- Ah… bueno, es que últimamente no duermo mucho, los exámenes cada vez están más cerca y tengo que estudiar…

Hanamichi no se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta que escuchó la voz algo sorprendida de Rukawa.

- Y vienes a verme cada día?

- Oh bueno… - Sakuragi empezó a ponerse nervioso – Tengo tiempo para todo…

- Sí, claro, porque no duermes! De ahí las ojeras, no? Deberías estudiar por las tardes como todo el mundo, y no venir a la clínica.

Rukawa observó como Sakuragi se mordía los labios y miraba al suelo sin decir nada. Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, y aunque empezaba a sospechar qué era, se dijo a sí mismo que era imposible, que tenía que haber otra causa para ese extraño comportamiento.

- Dime la verdad – le ordenó.

- Eh? Qué verdad? – preguntó aún más nervioso.

- Por qué te comportas así conmigo?

- Así como?

- Así de amable!

Los ojos castaños se abrieron más de lo normal, sorprendidos.

- Y por qué no puedo ser amable contigo? – preguntó Sakuragi.

- Porque nunca lo fuiste! – exclamó Rukawa - Siempre te metías conmigo, me insultabas, me hacías la vida imposible! – Sakuragi se sintió más que avergonzado al recordar eso – Pero ahora resulta que eres el único que… - la voz se le quebró un instante – el único que ha permanecido a mi lado todo este tiempo… Y quiero… necesito… saber por qué…

Una ráfaga de viento alborotó un poco el largo cabello de Rukawa. Sakuragi no pudo evitarlo y alargó el brazo hacia él para acariciarle el pelo y peinarle con una caricia, hundiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos, notando complacido el estremecimiento que eso provocó en el kitsune.

Se miraron unos segundos fijamente, ambos intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente del otro.

Sakuragi dio un pequeño paso hacia él…

Y entonces Rukawa cerró los ojos…

El corazón de Sakuragi se aceleró como nunca, mientras se preguntaba si Rukawa quería que le besara o eran imaginaciones suyas… Continuó acariciándole el pelo durante unos segundos y luego se decidió y acercó su rostro muy lentamente…

- Recuerdo esta sensación… - susurró Rukawa entreabriendo los ojos.

- Qué…? – preguntó el pelirrojo deteniéndose con sus labios a dos centímetros de los del kitsune.

- Recuerdo que me acariciabas el pelo…

Y de repente, el rostro confundido de Rukawa perdió totalmente el color y sus ojos azules se volvieron vidriosos justo un momento antes de cerrarse.

Sakuragi contempló horrorizado como Rukawa se desmayaba en sus brazos.

- Rukawa!

Se arrodilló en el suelo, sosteniendo al kitsune con el brazo izquierdo contra su pecho, y lo zarandeó más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

- Rukawa! – siguió gritando – Rukawa, despierta!

Le palmeó suavemente la cara, mientras sentía su corazón aún más acelerado que segundos antes y un frío estremecimiento congelándole el alma. Nunca antes se había sentido tan asustado.

- Rukawa… Rukawa, por favor… - gimió.

No, no podía ser, aquello no podía estar pasando… Rukawa no podía caer inconsciente… no otra vez, no ahora que lo había recuperado… No entendía lo que le pasaba, qué clase de estudiante de Medicina era? Vio como sus propias lágrimas caían sobre el rostro blanco del muchacho que sostenía inerte en sus brazos, estaba llorando, como no hacerlo, sólo de pensar en perderlo de nuevo se sentía morir por dentro…

Pero apenas un minuto después de desmayarse Rukawa abrió los ojos de nuevo, aunque un poco idos.

- Rukawa… - susurró Sakuragi con el corazón en un puño.

- Qué ha pasado…? – preguntó pasando una mano por su frente, y notando por el camino algo húmedo en sus mejillas.

Enfocó su mirada en el chico que le sostenía, y vio sus lágrimas y como cambiaba su gesto de preocupación a uno de alivio. Sakuragi le abrazó y Rukawa supo que se había desmayado y que le había asustado. Iba a devolverle el abrazo cuando Sakuragi se levantó obligándole a hacer lo mismo.

- Volvamos a la clínica – dijo mientras le ayudaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Tan pronto? Pensé que… que iríamos a comer juntos…

- Otro día. Quiero que el doctor Tsukihiro te haga un reconocimiento.

- Y no me lo podrías hacer tú…?

- No, yo todavía no soy médico, y además es él el que ha llevado tu caso desde que ingresaste allí.

Rukawa suspiró. Sakuragi lo oyó y supuso que era por obligarle a volver a la clínica, pero al mirarle de reojo vio un leve rubor en su rostro.

O eran imaginaciones suyas?

Nada más llegaron a la clínica Sakuragi pidió ver al doctor Tsukihiro con tanto énfasis que las enfermeras se apresuraron a llamarle. El médico se encontró con ellos en su despacho y después de que le contaran lo que había sucedido hizo pasar a Rukawa a la consulta contigua con él.

Unos cinco minutos después salió solo, limpiándose los lentes con la bata.

- Cómo está? – preguntó Sakuragi levantándose tembloroso de la silla donde se había sentado a esperar.

- Está bien, se está vistiendo.

- Pero qué le ha pasado!

- Tranquilízate, ha sido una simple lipotimia.

- Una… lipotimia? Está seguro?

Inmediatamente sintió arder sus mejillas. Cómo se atrevía a dudar de su criterio? Pero afortunadamente el veterano médico no se ofendió.

- Sí. No tiene nada que ver con el coma ni con posibles secuelas. Una bajada de tensión, eso es todo.

Aunque las palabras del doctor Tsukihiro le aliviaron, al momento se sintió nuevamente avergonzado.

- Yo… Debería haberlo sabido, haberle atendido como debía… Pero me asusté… Está claro que no sirvo para médico si no sé reconocer una simple lipotimia…

- No digas eso, Sakuragi – el anciano le sonrió cariñosamente – Es perfectamente normal que te asustaras y no alcanzaras a reaccionar, después de todo lo que has pasado… Pero no debes preocuparte, Rukawa está perfectamente, y no sería lógico que recayera en el estado que lo tuvo como un vegetal todos estos años.

- Espero que tenga razón… porque yo… yo no lo soportaría… No soportaría perderlo otra vez… - murmuró el muchacho en voz muy baja.

xXx

Por la tarde no hubo manera de convencer a Rukawa para que se quedara descansando en su habitación.

- Necesitas reposo… - insistió Sakuragi.

- Ya he reposado – gruñó mientras rebuscaba en el armario.

- Qué buscas? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Unos pantalones cortos de deporte.

- Para?

- Para hacer deporte – bufó Rukawa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Cómo que para hacer deporte? – preguntó Sakuragi levantándose.

- Quiero ir a jugar un rato. Necesito saber mi nivel actual.

- Pero…

- Sakuragi – interrumpió el moreno – Sólo quiero ir a practicar unos tiros, de acuerdo? Si tan preocupado estás porque me vuelva a desmayar, acompáñame y punto.

- …

Sin nada más que objetar, Sakuragi acercó la silla al armario y se subió en ella. Rukawa no entendió lo que pretendía hasta que le vio abrir las puertas del altillo y sacar una bolsa negra bastante grande.

- Aquí están tus cosas de deporte – dijo dejando la bolsa en la cama.

Rukawa se apresuró a abrirla y encontró varias camisetas, pantalones, su bandana negra y un balón.

- Y éste balón? – preguntó – No es el que tenía.

- No sé donde está tu balón – dijo Sakuragi – Este… te lo regalé yo por tu cumpleaños…

El moreno se le quedó mirando.

- Por mi cumpleaños…?

- Sí… - Sakuragi desvió la vista y se sonrojó un poco – Cuando cumpliste la mayoría de edad hace dos años… - explicó.

Rukawa no dijo nada más, sólo sonrió un poco y seguidamente se colocó la bandana y empezó a quitarse los vaqueros dejando al descubierto los bóxers negros que llevaba, lo que hizo sonrojar a Sakuragi un poco más. Se puso unos pantalones cortos grises y le ofreció otros blancos al pelirrojo.

- Quieres que yo también juegue? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Pues claro. O es que se te ha olvidado lo poco que sabías? – le retó Rukawa con una mueca divertida.

- Teme kitsune! Yo era y sigo siendo un genio del baloncesto!

- Demuéstramelo entonces – dijo el moreno tirándole los pantalones a la cara.

xXx

Tuvieron suerte y la cancha callejera a la que acudieron estaba vacía. Para calentar se pusieron a practicar tiros en salto haciendo turnos. Hanamichi contemplaba preocupado a Rukawa, que estaba fallando casi todos sus tiros, rogando porque no se desanimara. Pero el chico de ojos azules tenía el gesto de siempre, y poco a poco fue cogiendo un buen ritmo y cada vez le entraban más tiros. Media hora después de empezar, el número de aciertos de Rukawa ya había superado a los del pelirrojo.

- Un uno contra uno? – preguntó Rukawa colocándose en posición.

- Por supuesto – dijo el tensai, intentando disimular la emoción que le produjeron esas palabras que tanto deseó oír en los dos años que compartieron equipo.

- A veinte?

- Que sea a treinta.

Apenas Sakuragi se colocó frente a él, Rukawa se lanzó hacia la canasta con tanto arrojo que el pelirrojo no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, y encestó con un tiro en bandeja.

- Antes eras más rápido – se burló Rukawa.

- Ey, yo también hace seis años que no juego! – se defendió Hanamichi.

Cambiaron las posiciones y Sakuragi atacó esta vez. Sabía que a Rukawa no le haría gracia que superara su defensa, pero no le pareció justo no jugar al cien por cien, así que puso todo de su parte para lograr encestar, y lo consiguió con un tiro en salto después de realizar un amago perfecto. Rukawa no dijo nada.

El duelo siguió parejo, pues ninguno de los dos conseguía detener al otro y por lo tanto encestaban en todas las jugadas. Iban 30 a 29 y le tocaba atacar a Sakuragi. Si encestaba habría empate, y si no, Rukawa ganaba.

Sakuragi intentaba deshacerse de todas las maneras del marcaje de Rukawa, pero este ya no caía en sus amagos. Sin embargo cada vez se acercaba más a la canasta, y decidió probar un mate y sorprender a Rukawa, pero él también saltó casi a la vez con una mano extendida para impedírselo. Fue tanto el ímpetu que ambos le pusieron, Sakuragi en encestar y Rukawa en impedírselo, que para que el pelirrojo lograra su objetivo tuvo que llevarse por delante al kitsune.

Ambos cayeron con un ruido sordo sobre el duro pavimento, Rukawa de espaldas y Sakuragi encima.

- Estás bien? – preguntó Sakuragi alzándose un poco para dejar de aplastar al moreno.

- Sí… - gimió Rukawa con los ojos cerrados sobándose la nuca.

De pronto a Sakuragi le faltó el aire.

Estaba encima de Rukawa.

Como tantas veces había deseado.

Y las ganas de besarle se dispararon en su interior. Se inclinó un poco, pero aunque esa mañana le había parecido que el kitsune también lo deseaba, seguía teniendo mucho miedo de su reacción.

Rukawa abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Sakuragi y su mirada intensa a escasos centímetros y con su cuerpo casi pegado al suyo, y el corazón le empezó a latir muy fuerte.

En ese momento escucharon ruidos y al girar las cabezas vieron unos niños entrar en la cancha.

- P-puedes levantarte…? – preguntó el pelirrojo volviendo a la realidad.

- N-no si tú estás encima… - balbuceó aturdido.

- Oh, c-claro… perdona…

Sakuragi se levantó y ayudó a Rukawa a hacer lo mismo tendiéndole una mano.

Mientras se sacudían la ropa para quitarse la suciedad del suelo, Sakuragi recordó que era la segunda vez en un mismo día que casi perdía el control. A ese ritmo ni su corazón ni su cuerpo iban a resistir mucho más sin hacer suyo al chico de ojos azules.

* * *

**N/A: **Holass! Por fín terminé este capítulo! Es que lo empecé ya hace días pero no había manera de darle un final, al final me decidí por hacer caso a Sumomo, y mandarlos a jugar juntos a baloncesto un rato XD. Perdón por no haber contestado antes a los reviews de esta historia, a partir de ahora lo haré siempre, y aquí están: 

Kaehana9: ola! como habrás leído aún no se decide, y cuando se decide siempre pasa algo, o Ru se desmaya o les interrumpen XD

Shadir: 'ponerse pesada la pista'… dirás que la pesada soy yo… pero me podrías decir que significa ese refrán? XDD

Vanne: weno, es que no quiere sentirse tan solito jejeje piensa que ahora ha de comenzar casi de cero, y es normal que quiera tener cerca a Hana… y quién no… (babas)

Abuelitnt: exacto, inconscientemente Rukawa recuerda casi todo lo que ha pasado estos años, pero digamos necesita algo así como 'estímulos' para que los recuerdos salgan a flote… Qué pasará cuando recuerde el beso? jo jo jo…

KKinomoto: wola! Como le estaba comentando a Abuelitnt, poco a poco recordará más cosas… aunque para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hana, no le hará falta recordar nada, como habrás leído en este capítulo, el pelirrojo empieza a ser muy evidente jejeje.

Astrea: de nadaa! Si ya dan juego de vecinos, imagínate viviendo juntos… aunque no en este fic de momento XDD Besos y gracias por el review! Cúidate tú también! Ah y muchas gracias por el mail! Era exactamente eso

Besos y hasta el próximo capi!

Khira

PD: por cierto, os acordáis de la imagen doujinshi que comenté en la que basé el capítulo 'algo diferente' en mi fic "Un tesoro enterrado"? Pos era esta:

http/img41.imageshack.us/img41/9940/hanarukiss01cw.jpg

No hay manera de que salga la dirección completa! En fin, entre el 'http'y el primer 'img41' van dos puntos y dos barras, no solo una... no sé si se me va a entender... si miráis primero una dirección cualquiera, la de fanfiction por ejemplo, sabréis a que me refiero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nunca te abandonaré**

**VI.**

Cuatro días. Cuatro días sin saber nada de Rukawa. Sakuragi estaba sentado en su mesa de estudio con sus apuntes en una mano y mordiéndose las uñas de la otra, maldiciendo a los kitsunes desaparecidos, egoístas y desagradecidos.

Es que Rukawa no sabía llamar por teléfono? Él no podía hacerlo porque Rukawa no tenía aún, así que le dejó su número escrito bien grande en un papel bajo un imán de nevera, pero como si no lo hubiera hecho.

Habían pasado casi un mes desde que el kitsune se mudara al apartamento. Por las mañanas trabajaba de dependiente en una tienda de ropa masculina, trabajo que le había conseguido Natsuya, por las tardes iba a clase a una academia para sacarse el bachillerato, y los fines de semana y los ratos libres que tenía entrenaba por su cuenta. Y él estaba estudiando para los exámenes finales, para los que faltaba apenas una semana, así que en parte era normal que casi no se vieran.

Pero Hanamichi no podía soportar ese distanciamiento. En las últimas dos semanas lo había visto sólo tres veces, de diez que fue a su casa. Dónde se metía por las noches? Las clases de la academia terminaban a las diez y a esa hora ya no había luz para entrenar.

Cuando estaba en la clínica lo podía ver siempre que quería…

Inmediatamente después de pensar eso Sakuragi se inclinó hasta darse un tremendo cabezazo con la mesa.

Se dijo mil veces estúpido, miserable, egoísta y otros muchos insultos más. Lo que tenía que hacer era estudiar para sus exámenes y alegrarse de que Rukawa tuviera ahora una vida normal, aunque eso implicara no verle tan a menudo como antes.

Después de decirle a su madre cuando se asomó a su dormitorio que el ruido que se había escuchado provenía de la calle, Sakuragi intentó concentrarse en sus apuntes.

Al cabo de un rato miró el reloj: eran poco más de las once de la noche. En teoría Rukawa debería estar en su casa… Y ya estaba pensando de nuevo en él. Así no había quien estudiara. Se rindió y después de ordenar un poco su mesa, salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido, puesto que su madre ya estaría durmiendo, y se preparó para salir.

Cinco minutos después ya estaba llegando al bloque de pisos donde estaba el apartamento del chico que le quitaba la concentración. Giró una esquina y entonces vio a Rukawa que estaba cruzando la calle acompañado de otro muchacho que no reconoció.

Instintivamente detuvo sus pasos y se escondió en un portal. Sacó un poco la cabeza y observó como se detenían frente al portal de Rukawa, sin dejar de hablar entre ellos. Sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho. Quién era ese chico? Y por qué estaba a esas horas con él? De dónde venían? Y lo más extraño… por qué Rukawa parecía tan animado?

No supo si sentirse preocupado o aliviado por el hecho de que el otro fuera un chico y no una chica, pero igualmente rogó porque no subieran juntos al apartamento. Afortunadamente no lo hicieron, el otro chico se despidió y cruzó de nuevo la calle, mientras Rukawa se metía en el interior del portal.

Sakuragi se apresuró a llegar hasta él y lo hizo que justo Rukawa estaba cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

- Doa'ho?– se sorprendió el kitsune - Qué haces aquí?

- Buenas noches a ti también – gruñó el pelirrojo – De dónde vienes a estas horas? Y quién era ese chico? – preguntó sin pensar.

Rukawa arqueó una ceja.

- No sabía que tuviera que darte explicaciones.

El tono de Rukawa molestó profundamente a Sakuragi, y se quedó callado mirando a su amigo con el rostro enojado. Rukawa también parecía enojado, pero inesperadamente fue él el que intentó suavizar la situación.

- Quieres subir? – preguntó en un tono más reconciliador.

- … - en lugar de contestar, Sakuragi pasó a su lado y pulsó el botón de llamada del ascensor. Rukawa meneó la cabeza divertido y se colocó a su lado.

Subieron en silencio las cinco plantas. Sakuragi miró de reojo a Rukawa, y se olvidó de su enfado. Desde que el kitsune trabajaba en esa tienda de ropa que cada vez vestía mejor. En ese momento llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros que se veían nuevos, una camiseta negra manga larga y encima una camisa granate manga corta. Además había recuperado algo de músculo, por lo que lucía realmente bien. De pronto Sakuragi se sintió un poco avergonzado de su sencilla ropa: él llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y una vieja camiseta gris. Pero pensó que renovar su vestuario sería una excusa perfecta para ir a visitar a Rukawa al trabajo.

Entraron en el apartamento y pasaron directamente a la cocina.

- Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó Rukawa mientras abría la nevera.

- Un poco de agua, por favor.

Rukawa sacó una botella de agua y después dos vasos. Llenó ambos y luego le ofreció uno al pelirrojo. Mientras bebían Sakuragi miró hacia el balcón, donde casi se habían besado de no ser por el desmayo de Rukawa, y también recordó la caída en la cancha. Desde ese día no había vuelto a presentarse otra oportunidad. Como hacerlo, si apenas se veían?

- Por qué has venido a verme tan tarde? – preguntó Rukawa después de beber.

- No te encuentro a ninguna otra hora…

- Ya, es que no paro en casa…

- Bueno, me vas a decir quien era el chico o es un secreto? – preguntó Sakuragi con burla.

- Es un compañero de clase – respondió el moreno.

- Ah… Y vive por aquí?

- Sí, muy cerca. Por eso volvemos siempre juntos, y a veces vamos a cenar o a tomar algo.

Sakuragi al escucharle sintió unos celos horribles y mucho desasosiego, pues su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad… Rukawa ya había conocido a otra persona, y que fuera otro chico no le consolaba en absoluto. Bueno, quizás se estaba precipitando un poco…

Terminó de beberse el agua de un trago como si fuera un chupito y se dio medio la vuelta para dejar el vaso en el fregadero. Cuando se giró de nuevo, el corazón le dio un vuelco al encontrase cara a cara con Rukawa, pues este se había acercado a él hasta quedar con su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del suyo.

- Celoso, do'aho? – le soltó sin más.

El pelirrojo se quedó sin saber qué decir. Celoso? Por supuesto que lo estaba. Pero no se atrevía a admitirlo, Rukawa le estaba provocando claramente pero aún así seguía temiendo su rechazo.

Tenía al kitsune tan cerca que le costaba respirar. En cambio los ojos azules le miraban fijamente, sin temor, serenos y tranquilos. Eso era una de las cosas que siempre había envidiado de Rukawa: su capacidad de mantener la sangre fría en cualquier situación.

Y entonces algo en su interior se rebeló. Por qué? Por qué Rukawa estaba tan tranquilo cuando él estaba a punto de explotar? No era justo. Además estaba cansado de fingir. Porque eso era lo que llevaba haciendo durante dos meses, fingir que eran amigos cuando en realidad lo que quería era hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer.

Con la mano derecha le agarró de la nuca, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, eliminó la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus rostros y le besó.

Suavemente al principio, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento y la humedad de sus labios, que acariciaba una y otra vez con los suyos, apenas rozándolos, sin atreverse aún a introducir la lengua en esa boca con la que tantas veces había soñado.

Pero Rukawa se apartó. Sakuragi abrió los ojos desconcertado y vio como el moreno daba un paso atrás. Sus ojos ya no estaban serenos, sino que se leía en ellos miedo y… decepción. El pelirrojo estaba aterrado ante la idea de escuchar su rechazo. Pero había sido Rukawa quien le había provocado! Por qué se había apartado?

- T-tú… - murmuró Rukawa con la voz quebrada, al mismo tiempo que le señalaba débilmente con una mano temblorosa – Tú ya… tú ya me habías besado antes…

Sakuragi palideció.

- Y… y no fue en el instituto… - continuó – No, no fue allí… Cuándo me besaste, Sakuragi?

- …

Ahora el kitsune estaba temblando entero.

- Fue en la clínica…? En una de tus visitas?

- …

- A-abusaste de mí…?

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar por fin al pelirrojo.

- No! – exclamó – No, no abusé de ti! E-es cierto que te besé una vez, pero sólo fue un beso! Sólo un beso, te lo juro!

Rukawa parecía a punto de llorar.

- Cómo pudiste…?

- Rukawa yo…

- Yo confiaba en ti!

- Rukawa… - Sakuragi dio un paso adelante y alargó una mano para tocarlo, pero el kitsune la apartó bruscamente.

- No me toques – siseó endureciendo su gesto de repente – Y lárgate.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo de verdad. Eso era lo que estaba pensando Hanamichi, pero sin embargo la imagen de Rukawa yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola para que él saliera y desapareciera de su casa y de su vida parecía muy real. Dio un paso, mientras intentaba pensar alguna excusa para lo que hizo, pero de pronto el suelo se tambaleó bajo sus pies. La vista se le nubló y, delante de un sorprendido Rukawa, cayó inconsciente sobre el piso.

xXx

Cuando despertó estaba tumbado boca arriba en una cama, mirando un techo del que colgaba una lámpara que le era familiar. En seguida se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado a su lado. Se incorporó de golpe: era Rukawa. Y recordó la horrible discusión que habían tenido… no sabía cuanto tiempo hacía.

- Rukawa… Yo… - empezó.

Pero Rukawa le puso dos dedos en los labios indicándole silencio.

- Shh… - susurró – Descansa. Me has dado un buen susto.

Sakuragi apartó la mano del kitsune de su boca y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Rukawa no lo impidió.

- Hace cuanto que me he desmayado? – preguntó sin soltarle la mano.

- Unos diez minutos. Yo no soy el médico, pero me he figurado que ha sido por el agotamiento que llevas acumulado; se nota que apenas duermes – Sakuragi asintió un poco avergonzado - Y además he comprobado que no tienes fiebre.

- Parece que a los dos nos va el rollo de desmayarnos… - bromeó.

- Do'aho…

Rukawa ya no se veía enojado, sino preocupado. Sakuragi aprovechó para explicarle la verdad.

- Escúchame, Rukawa… Yo… te besé… justo una semana antes de que despertaras… – esta vez Rukawa no le interrumpió – Estábamos en el jardín, junto a la fuente. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, lo siento, de verdad! No sé que me pasó, sólo recuerdo que me moría de ganas de besarte… Porque yo… - cogió aire. Sabía que era el momento - Yo te amo… Kaede…

Durante unos instantes se hizo el silencio absoluto entre ellos. Si hubieran prestado atención habrían escuchado sus propios corazones latiendo. Sakuragi intentaba leer en los ojos de Rukawa, pero no lo conseguía. No había ninguna emoción en ellos, ni siquiera sorpresa.

- N-no vas a decirme nada? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Alargó una mano hacia él para acariciarle la mejilla y entonces el moreno pareció reaccionar. Su mirada se volvió más cálida aunque su expresión era igual de serena.

De pronto Rukawa se inclinó sobre Sakuragi y le besó. Un simple beso apretando los labios, pero que para Sakuragi fue el mejor que le habían dado en su vida. Sin separarse, el pelirrojo se incorporó más en la cama hasta estar sentado, y abrazó a Rukawa por la cintura, acercándole más a él. Luego ambos entreabrieron sus labios, profundizando el beso, acariciando mutuamente el interior de la boca del otro con la lengua. El pelirrojo se sentía en la gloria.

Un par de minutos después se separaron un poco, apenas unos centímetros, manteniendo sus frentes apoyadas.

- Me puse celoso – musitó Rukawa.

- Eh…? – exclamó Sakuragi sin entender.

- Cuando empezaste a salir con la hermana de Akagi… - explicó en voz baja.

- … - Sakuragi no dijo nada, pero una pequeña y triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos se entregaron a un nuevo beso, esta vez más desesperado, más hambriento, más salvaje. Como si con ese beso quisieran olvidar los errores cometidos, la pena, el dolor, la ausencia, el tiempo perdido. Sakuragi agarraba a Rukawa del pelo, firmemente pero sin hacerle daño, como si temiera que su kitsune volviera a separarse de él, mientras exploraba su boca como si fuera lo último que iba a hacer en su vida.

Apenas unos minutos después se encontraban ambos desnudos en el lecho, Sakuragi encima de Rukawa, besándole frenéticamente por todo el cuerpo: frente, labios, mejillas, cuello, pecho, abdomen… cuando llegó a su sexo no lo dudó y lo envolvió con su boca, succionando con fuerza, una y otra vez. Rukawa se arqueaba sobre la cama, jadeando y gritando, pidiendo más, clavando sus uñas en los hombros del pelirrojo. Cuando terminó, Sakuragi se bebió todo su líquido, sin derramar nada, saboreando gustoso su sabor.

Rukawa se quedó quieto, con la respiración un poco agitada, mientras Sakuragi se posicionaba nuevamente sobre él. El pelirrojo le acarició el rostro con ternura, rozando apenas su piel con los dedos, empezando por la frente y terminando en sus labios. Con solo mirarse a los ojos, Rukawa comprendió la silenciosa pregunta, y abrió la boca para acogerlos en ella y humedecerlos, respondiendo así del mismo modo.

Una vez humedecidos con la saliva del kitsune, Sakuragi dirigió sus dedos a su entrada para prepararle, sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarle a los ojos, para detenerse inmediatamente al primer gesto que le indicara que le estaba lastimando. Pero lo hizo tan suavemente, con tanta ternura, que Rukawa en ningún momento sintió dolor.

Cuando consideró que estaba suficientemente dilatado, Sakuragi se acomodó entre sus piernas, levantándolas un poco, y introdujo poco a poco su miembro en Rukawa, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza pero no se quejó. Una vez estuvo completamente dentro, se quedó quieto unos instantes para que se acostumbrara, al mismo tiempo que le daba un suave beso en los labios.

- Estás bien? – preguntó al ver que el moreno seguía con los ojos cerrados y el rostro tenso.

Rukawa simplemente asintió y sus piernas le abrazaron. Sakuragi no pudo aguantarse más y se retiró un poco, sólo para volver a adentrarse en el suavemente. Continuó repitiendo este movimiento, cada vez con menos suavidad, y sin darse cuenta ya había cogido un fuerte ritmo.

Apenas se lo podía creer…

Le estaba haciendo el amor a Rukawa…

Un ronco gemido de placer escapó de su garganta. Sus cuerpos se azotaban uno contra el otro con fuerza, la mente de Sakuragi quería ir más despacio pero su cuerpo no obedecía. Miraba a Rukawa, este seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero sus labios entreabiertos y sus suaves gemidos le hacían saber a Sakuragi que estaba sintiendo tanto placer como él.

- Kaede… - susurró Sakuragi acercando de nuevo sus labios hasta casi rozar los suyos – Kaede… te amo… te amo…

Le besó con ansias, sujetándole de la cabeza con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a embestirle aún más fuerte. Cuando se separó se encontró por fin con esos ojos azules que le miraron extasiados. En ese momento, mirándose ambos mientras hacían el amor, Sakuragi sintió que no le cabía tanta felicidad en el pecho.

Rukawa alcanzó poco después su segundo orgasmo, vaciándose esta vez entre sus vientres, y Sakuragi al escuchar sus jadeos, sentir esa humedad, y sobretodo, ver la expresión de su cara, no tardó en alcanzar el suyo.

- K-kaede…! - gimió mientras se vaciaba en su interior y su mente se quedaba en blanco por unos segundos.

Cuando recuperó el sentido lentamente salió de su cuerpo y se dejó caer a su lado, respirando entrecortadamente. Rukawa se colocó de costado, de manera que quedaron de nuevo frente a frente. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban, perdidos en las pupilas del otro, recordando lo que estaban haciendo hasta apenas un momento antes. Sakuragi alargó su mano y acarició el pelo de Rukawa, quien cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo buscando más contacto.

- Hanamichi… - susurró el moreno acariciándole el abdomen.

- Dime… - Sakuragi le cogió de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

- Hay algo que debería haberte dicho hace tiempo…

- El qué?

- Gracias…

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Como (creo) ya dije me salen al final siete capítulos, así que este es el penúltimo. Qué les pareció el lemon? Como le dije a Ran quería escribirlo de manera diferente a mi habitual, pero me ha salido igual de físico… aix… En fin, el último capítulo ya está escrito así que no tardaré mucho en subirlo. 

**Elena:** y tanto! El zorro ya es difícil de por si. Y me encanta cuando es Hanamichi el que está loco por él, aunque al revés también me gusta. Es que me gusta de ambas maneras! Los adoro!

**Vanne:** a mi se me caía la baba sólo de escribirlo… Es que en toda la serie solo aparece una vez vestido de calle, cuando va a visitar al señor Anzai, y vale que la ropa de deporte y el uniforme le sientan de maravilla, pero hay que variar un poco… Me alegra que estés de acuerdo en que sea un HanaRu, y espero te haya gustado el lemon. Besos!

**Astrea:** pues al final ha sido un poco de ambos, Rukawa le ha provocado y Sakuragi al principio ha intentado controlarse pero al final ha sucumbido… y por poco le sale mal la jugada, suerte que al desmayarse el zorro se ha dado cuenta de que también tiene miedo a perderlo y le ha perdonado… Respecto a lo de penalizar por contestar reviews yo desde el principio sospeché que era un bulo pero aún no lo he podido confirmar, pero Dannan ha dicho algo de que ya estaba aclarado pero se me olvidó preguntarle sobre ese comentario.

**Balucita:** sí jejeje y el que más a Sakuragi… Y si, ya se vino el lemon o el desenlace, no sé a cual de estas dos cosas te referías; bueno el desenlace será en el siguiente capi. Besos y gracias por el review!

**Abuelitnt:** explotó, explotó… como no hacerlo si el zorrito se le puso a tiro? XD

**Kaehana9:** el refrán no falló, aunque por poco termina ahí todo.

**Kkinomoto:** supongo que este capítulo te habrá parecido apresurado, pero piensa que en la historia ha pasado ya un mes desde las dos oportunidades fallidas. Muchos besos a ti también y gracias por el review!

**Inuyashaluchi:** me alegro de que te gustara, y claro que lo voy a continuar, no pienso dejar nunca un fic inacabado.

**Haruko Sakuragi:** hola linda! me alegra saber que sigues la historia. no te preocupes si no te da tiempo a dejar review. besos a ti también!

**Paulyta:** el pobre se puso demasiado nervioso, pero seguro que si hubiera sido un desconocido habría actuado con más celeridad. en este capítulo ya se ha visto que ambos se tenían ganas... jejeje. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Nos vemos en el último cap!

Besos,

Khira


	7. Chapter 7

**Nunca te abandonaré**

**VII. **

Al principio nada más despertarse se extrañó de no estar en su cama, pero en seguida recordó donde estaba, por qué, y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se preocupó al no estar Rukawa con él, pero entonces escuchó ruidos en la casa y se tranquilizó. Se estiró nuevamente en la cama con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y rememoró segundo a segundo la que había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

Recordando la actitud antisocial de Rukawa en el instituto, supuso que había sido la primera vez para el kitsune. Ojalá hubiera también sido su primera vez, al menos con un chico. Él perdió la virginidad con Haruko a los dieciséis años, cuando aún no había admitido sus sentimientos por Rukawa, meses antes del accidente… Y su primera vez con un chico fue una noche de borrachera un par de años después, con Rukawa ya en la clínica, una de las pocas veces que Kouta le convenció para salir de marcha… Recordó amargamente lo mal que se sintió al despertar al día siguiente junto a un chico al que apenas conocía, sabiendo que había traicionado a la persona que amaba aunque no estuvieran juntos…

Y a pesar de eso, aquello sucedió más de una vez. Pero habían sido seis años… Seis años en los que, a pesar de no reconocerlo ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su madre, perdió la esperanza muchas veces. Y rogó por si un día Rukawa le preguntaba, que le perdonara sus 'infidelidades'.

- Hanamichi…

Sakuragi se incorporó de golpe. No había escuchado a Rukawa entrar en la habitación.

- Kaede… Buenos días – sonrió el pelirrojo. La imagen de su kitsune vestido sólo con bóxers y una camiseta le pareció encantadora.

- Te lo he preparado todo para que te des una ducha. Te esperaré para desayunar, pero date prisa. Tenemos que hablar.

Dicho esto Rukawa salió de la habitación dejando a Sakuragi confundido y asustado.

"Tenemos que hablar"

Por qué Rukawa había dicho eso?

Y por qué le había sonado tan mal?

xXx

Se duchó rápidamente y con el corazón encogido, sin dejar de pensar ni por un momento en las palabras de Rukawa. De qué querría hablarle? De lo de anoche?

Y si se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado entre ellos?

Se secó con la toalla que Rukawa le había preparado y se vistió con unos calzoncillos limpios que le había dejado encima de un taburete y la misma ropa que el día anterior. Salió del baño y entró en la cocina-comedor, donde estaba Rukawa sentado esperándole.

- De qué quieres que hablemos? – preguntó nada más sentarse enfrente suyo.

- … - Rukawa le ofreció un vaso de leche, pero Sakuragi no lo cogió.

- De qué quieres que hablemos? – repitió sintiéndose cada vez más angustiado.

Rukawa volvió a dejar el vaso de leche sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos. Sakuragi notó que por primera vez al kitsune le costaba mantener la mirada, cosa que le asustó aún más.

- Me voy… – dijo finalmente el chico de ojos azules.

- Que… te vas? A dónde? – preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado.

- A Estados Unidos.

Sakuragi sintió como si la sangre se le helara en las venas.

- A Estados Unidos…? – repitió.

- Sí.

- Ah… A vivir?

- Sí. Y a estudiar. He conseguido una reserva de plaza en la UCLA. Los cursos allá empiezan en octubre, así que tengo hasta entonces para sacarme el bachillerato.

Mientras Rukawa hablaba, Sakuragi pensó que quizás estaba teniendo una pesadilla. La mañana siguiente a su primera vez juntos y Rukawa le contaba que en seis meses se marcharía a Estados Unidos?

- Quiero estudiar fisioterapia – continuó Rukawa – Pero por supuesto mi objetivo principal es entrar en el equipo de baloncesto, los UCLA Bruins.

- Fisioterapia? – preguntó el pelirrojo con voz ausente.

- Sí… - bajó un poco la voz y añadió - Ya es duro tener que retirarse de la práctica profesional de un deporte por la edad, pero no tiene ni comparación con tener que retirarse aún más joven por una lesión… Quiero ayudar a que eso no suceda…

- Le cogiste cariño a Natsuya, verdad?

- Sí… - reconoció.

Sakuragi apoyó un codo en la mesa y se pasó la mano por la cara. Seis meses. Parecía bastante tiempo, pero como iba a disfrutarlos sabiendo que después Kaede se marcharía a Estados Unidos? Sabía que ese era su sueño desde primero de bachillerato, pero aún así no pensó que eso realmente llegara a suceder, y menos después de lo que habían compartido esa noche.

Había sido un iluso. Para el kitsune, lo más importante seguía siendo el básquet, no él.

Quizás Kaede le había aguantado a su lado durante esos dos meses que habían pasado desde que despertara sólo porque no tenía a nadie más. De hecho, la noche anterior Kaede no le había dicho que le amara; simplemente no le rechazó, quizás porque se había sentido en deuda con él desde que se enteró que fue el único que no lo había abandonado a su suerte.

Quizás incluso le había entregado su virginidad sólo por eso.

Sintió que el pecho le dolía, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmarse.

Pero Rukawa pronto le sacaría de su error.

- Hanamichi… - su voz le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

- Qué? – preguntó más seco de lo que pretendía.

Sakuragi observó sorprendido que el rostro de Rukawa se demudaba, perdiendo su seguridad habitual, y que intentaba decir algo pero las palabras no le salían. Kaede Rukawa nervioso?

- V-ven conmigo…

- Eh? – la mente del pelirrojo se negó a comprender esas palabras.

- Ven conmigo a Estados Unidos… - repitió Rukawa mirándole fijamente.

Sakuragi no dijo nada, así que Rukawa continuó hablando, aún un poco nervioso.

- S-si los exámenes te salen bien habrás terminado la carrera… Sólo te quedará la especialización, y podrías hacerla en la UCLA… Podríamos compartir una habitación en una residencia o alquilar un piso entre los dos, como quieras…

- … - el pelirrojo seguía emocionado e incapaz de hablar.

- Y bien…? – preguntó Rukawa.

Y Sakuragi supo entonces que era el momento de considerar seriamente esa proposición, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no había mucho que pensar. La única persona que le mantenía atado a Kanagawa era su madre, quien a la vez no se decidía a irse a vivir con su novio porque él no quería irse también a vivir con ellos y ella no quería dejarlo solo. Sería una oportunidad para ambos de estar con sus parejas. Estudiar la especialización en otro país era una gran idea, y además tampoco se iba a ir por siempre, podría volver a Japón para ver a su madre cada pocos meses.

Rukawa esperaba su respuesta mordiéndose un labio, preocupado por el gesto serio que tenía Sakuragi, señal de que estaba pensando su propuesta. No tenía ni idea de que hacer en caso de que le dijera que no. Querría mantener una relación a distancia? Teniendo en cuenta que había estado seis años esperándole le parecía que sí, pero, y él? Soportaría no ver a Hanamichi durante meses, hablando sólo por teléfono?

De pronto Sakuragi se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente a Rukawa, le levantó agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta y le atrajo a él para besarle hasta que les faltó el aire.

- Eso es un sí…? – preguntó Rukawa cuando recuperó el aliento.

- Por supuesto – sonrió Sakuragi – No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

Rukawa también sonrió y le abrazó. Sakuragi le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, estrechándole fuertemente contra si.

- Te amo… - musitó Rukawa por fin para alegría del pelirrojo.

- Y yo ti, mi vida…

Se separaron un poco sólo para besarse de nuevo.

- A qué hora empiezas a trabajar? – preguntó Sakuragi dejando sus labios para recorrerle el cuello con la lengua.

- A las ocho… - gimió Rukawa.

- Y ahora son las…?

- Las siete y cuarto…

- Nos da tiempo?

- Yo creo que sí…

Sakuragi alzó a Rukawa del suelo para que se abrazara a su cintura con las piernas y entró con él en el dormitorio.

xXx

Seis meses después…

_Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo AJ-125 con destino Los Ángeles. Embarquen por la puerta cinco._

_Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo AJ-125 con destino Los Ángeles. Embarquen por la puerta cinco._

- Es la hora, cariño.

Sakuragi abrazó a su madre con fuerza por última vez y cuando se separaron le dio un beso en la frente.

- Que os vaya todo muy bien – dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado.

- Gracias, señor Iwata.

- No me llames así. Llámame sólo Iwata o Chiaki, como quieras.

- De acuerdo, Iwata – sonrió Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo se inclinó respetuosamente hacia el novio de su madre. Rukawa se acercó un poco más a ellos y también se inclinó.

- Espero que me perdone por llevarme a su hijo tan lejos – murmuró el moreno dirigiéndose a la mujer.

- No digas tonterías. Sé que lo cuidarás bien.

Para su sorpresa, la madre de Hanamichi también le abrazó al igual que había hecho con su hijo. Rukawa se quedó tan desconcertado que tardó unos segundos en corresponder el abrazo.

- Sé que eres un gran chico – dijo ella cuando se separaron - Si no, mi hijo no estaría loco por ti.

Ambos, Rukawa y Sakuragi, se sonrojaron un poco al oír esas palabras.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los dos chicos se encontraban ya en el avión, sentados y con los cinturones abrochados, a punto de despegar.

Hanamichi miró de reojo a su novio y vio que se estaba retorciendo las manos de los nervios.

- Tranquilo – susurró cogiéndole de una mano y acercándola a sus labios para besarla.

- No me gustan los aviones – musitó Rukawa.

- Ya…

Aunque nunca habían hablado de ello, Rukawa supuso que Sakuragi estaba enterado del accidente de avión que les costó la vida a sus padres. Miró a través de la ventanilla las luces del aeropuerto mientras sentía los dedos del pelirrojo entrelazándose con los suyos.

- De verdad que te apuntarás conmigo al equipo de baloncesto? – preguntó con voz ausente.

- Ya te dije que sí. Les demostraremos a los americanos lo que somos capaces de hacer juntos! – exclamó Sakuragi mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento.

El avión comenzó a moverse y Sakuragi sintió como Rukawa le apretaba fuertemente la mano. Le miró y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba algo agitado.

- Tranquilízate Kaede, por favor – pidió un poco preocupado.

Rukawa abrió los ojos azules y le miró.

- Te amo, Hanamichi.

Sakuragi sonrió por la repentina declaración de sentimientos y con la mano libre le acarició una mejilla.

- Lo sé. Yo también te amo, Kaede.

- Lo sé…

Acercaron sus rostros y comenzaron a besarse, y no dejaron de hacerlo hasta que el avión hubo despegado y se estabilizó en el aire, rumbo a América, a través del pacífico.

_Owari_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hola a todas… Pues aquí os traje el último capítulo de esta historia… menos mal que al menos he acabado ya una de las 4 que tenía en marcha XD. Espero que os haya gustado y no os olvidéis dejarme un review! A veces me han dicho que no sirve de nada dejar un review cuando el fic ya está terminado y no así, un review ahora ya puede incluir una opinión global de la historia y esto me es muy importante.

Hablando de reviews:

**Kaehana9:** como bien dicen, a la tercera fue la vencida…

**Elena:** yo tuve que hacer lo mismo XD

**Paulyta:** hola! espero que te haya gustado el final. Muchos besos y cúidate tú también!

**Astrea:** no sería yo? seguramente tengas razón XD Lo de que Rukawa admitiera que se puso celoso en la preparatoria me pareció una buena manera de contar que el zorro también sentía algo por Hana por aquel entonces, si bien ha sido ahora que se ha enamorado. Aunque es cierto que al contar la historia desde el punto de vista de Sakuragi no han quedado muy claros los pensamientos de Ru. Bueno, si quieres que comentemos cualquier cosa por el msn, ya sabes, es que ahora no sé que duda resolverte exactamente. Besitos y gracias por el review!

**Inuyashaluchi:** etto… me explicas lo de 'al mejor estilo pendejo de la propaganda de jugo tang'?

**Saku1986:** me alegra que te guste el fic, y supongo te habrá gustado el futuro que les he preparado a estos dos, ambos van a jugar de nuevo a básquet y además juntos, y si Ru no consigue llegar a ser profesional al menos ya ha se ha decidido por una carrera… Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

**Vanne:** claro que no, hay que aprovechar para vestirlo a mi gusto jejeje. Y sí, con unos simples vaqueros y un jersey cuello en pico: estaba más que exquisito, era todo un manjar!

**K Kinomoto:** no tranquila, de momento nadie va a interponerse en su relación, ni que lo intenten, que Hana crujiría los puños jejeje. Bueno, en realidad no porque ya no es un macarra, pero ya se le ocurriría algo para espantar posibles moscones XD Espero también te guste el capítulo final. Besos!

**Balucita:** sí, sólo este cap más, espero que te haya gustado el fic en general, muchos besos wapa!

**Enide:** gracias, pero me sorprende lo que dices, porque en este momento hay fics buenísimos que se están publicando ahora, aún así, gracias de nuevo. Besos y gracias por el review!

Nos leemos en otras historias.

Besitos!

Khira

PD: Aclaraciones: UCLA son las siglas de la Universidad de California-Los Ángeles


End file.
